Need You Now
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: Ever since Dolores died, Teddy Daniels dreamt about the last day they were together and he uses that dream to make up for what he should have done. Sex referances... You is warned.


**Need You Now**

**First off, I want to say this is M. Not M for Mommy approved, M for mature minds only. All I can do is put up the warning; whatever silly fourteen-year-old decides that it's okay to see what 'm' is really all about is not my problem.**

**Secondly, if you read the book, you can read this. Nothing here is explicit. If you think it is then **_**stop reading**_**. Okay?**

**Lastly, I don't want moral bashing. These are fictional characters in a fictional world; I'm just getting out of my mind what they make me think. Personally, I'd rather have **_**this**_** on paper… er, computer spreadsheet… than in my head all day. Can you imagine how embarrassing it is when people read your mind and hear **_**this?**_** Yeah, it's not cool… even if people not named Edward Cullen can't read minds. **

**

* * *

**

Ever since Dolores died, Teddy Daniels dreamt about the last day they were together.

It starts out as he remembered it: waking up late, hung-over, Dolores begging him to stay in bed. He ignores her like he did that day and gets in the shower. Then she comes to him the same way she did that morning and continues to beg him over and over to stay.

"_One hour," _she says, "_One hour and then you can go. I want to feel you inside me." _Then she raises up on her toes to kiss him.

That's when the memory became a dream.

Instead of pecking her lips and telling her he can't, Teddy kisses her back and wills all his love for her into that kiss. He pushes her up against the shower wall and holds her as close to him as he can. She runs her hands into his hair and moans and slips her tongue into his mouth and he wants her and loves her so much it hurts.

In the bedroom, the phone rings. He ignores it and kisses her neck and rubs his hands up her sides while the water splashes against them.

"Baby… get the phone," She breathes and pushes at his chest.

"Let it ring," he says, pulling her leg up to his waist and nuzzling her neck.

"Tell them you're not coming today." Dolores pulls her leg from his grip and smiles at him as she pushes him again.

"Oh I'll be coming; we both will."

He smirks and nibbles her ear which makes her laugh. She shoves him one last time and Teddy gets out, wrapping a towel around him to not get the carpet wet. The phone is still ringing and he picks it up.

"I'm staying home today, boss." He says into phone before the person on the other end can answer. "I need a sick day; I owe her that much."

"Alright," the voice sounds like Dr. Cawley, but he knows it's Chuck. "But you best be here tomorrow, we've got to find Rachel and Laeddis."

"I will; I'll be there tomorrow."

He hangs up the phone and before he can turn Dolores is beside him, naked and covered in water.

"Baby, why you all wet?" He asks because he knew she should have at least dried off with a towel.

"Because I want you."

She shoves him back onto the bed and crawls on top of him and when he touches her, her skin isn't wet anymore. They stare into each others eyes and Teddy sees the woman he fell in love with so long ago, not the skittish girl he woke up next to earlier and it makes him so happy that he pulls her to him and kisses her fiercely.

"Make love to me, Teddy." She whispers, pulling back from him and rubbing her hand against his cheek.

"Only because you asked," he chuckles and rolls her over gently.

And he kisses her slowly and runs his fingertips over her skin. She moans while her hands jerk at the towel around his waist. He moves to let her pull it off and she slips her hands between them and strokes him which makes him grunt as he grows hard in her hands. He pulls her hand away to intertwine it with his and he kisses her jaw.

"I love you," he whispers with closed eyes, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I know and I love you," Dolores replies while she pushes her hips against him.

He can't take it anymore; he needs her too much. So he moves her legs and slides into her slowly, making her moan as he kisses her again.

Teddy makes love to her and he does it slowly because he doesn't want it to end. He knows what will happen when it's over and just the thought brings tears to his eyes.

But nothing lasts forever.

Too soon she cries out and falls apart taking him down with her. He pants rolling off her and hugs her close to him and buries his face in her neck. He breathes her in, the smell of her making him want her all over again.

"It's time to go," she whispers. She runs her hands in his hair and he shakes his head.

"Let me stay with you."

His tears are falling freely and he raises his head to look into her eyes. She smiles sadly and cups his face.

"You got to go Teddy."

"Not without you."

His face is wet when she wipes away the tears. Her smile is still sad when she pecks him on the check.

"It won't be long," she says softly. "I'll see you again. Right now, you got to go."

He closes his eyes tightly while he gives in and kisses her forehead. He gets off the bed, and he's dressed. Dolores follows him to the kitchen and she's dressed too. Outside he can see the lake and Dolores' clothes all covered in water and water is leaking from her belly.

"Baby," he asks as he eyes her up and down, "Why you all wet?"

"I'm not wet." She giggles, and there is smoke pooling around her feet.

"Come with me," He begs, his eyes wide with terror as the smoke rises higher but he can't move, he can only hold out his arms.

"Wake up, baby." She tells him and the smoke fills her mouth.

That's how it ends. He wakes up just as the smoke surrounds her face.

And he remembers.

He remembers Andrew Laeddis didn't kill his wife by setting their apartment on fire. Dolores set their apartment on fire. Andrew killed his wife by shooting her in the stomach. He shot his wife because she drowned their children and she begged him to.

For a whole minute Andrew remembers who he really is again.

Then he sits up in bed and Teddy forgets what he remembered. He forgets everything but that dream and how it felt to hold, smell, and touch his wife once more. Later on, when he sees Chuck, Teddy tells him that they need to find Laeddis. They need to find him and they need to figure out what's going on in this hospital.

And everyday, Teddy notices the sad look on Chuck's face when he says that but never questions it because deep down, he knows he won't like the answer.

* * *

**Ah! What an angsty one-shot! Blah but I had to get it off my brain. It was shoving all my other stories out of line. I guess this makes it a mean angsty one-shot XD **

**I hope my fussing at the beginning wasn't too mean. I just felt I needed to say it. I hope for those who read this, they found it somewhat enjoyable! **


End file.
